I admire you
by Lovelondon4590
Summary: Fred Wesley has fallen in love with a new student named Amanda Walker and through there relationship they discover that there love concourses l rights,charters,and names are reserved to author J.K ust me I would never steal another persons book.I home you enjoy this I have worked very hard and It may not follow the story line,but it ends up like it should.
I Admirer You

Fred had been staring at the first years as they walked in the doors,but one in particular caught his eye.A beautiful girl who had curly hair and hazel eyes,a little short but still beautiful. "Who is that?"Fred asked his brother George as she walked passed them "I don't know,and if you are thinking what i think you are it will never work out."Fred gave George a look of disbelief and carried on looking at the beautiful girl he would soon come to know very well. "It will be Gryffindor!"Amanda smiled and took her seat at the table. "Hi,Fred Weasley."Fred had introduced himself hoping to get her attention. "Amanda Walker,and i know who you are i already met you brother Ron."Fred smiled and laughed. "Yeah he's a little different but he is my brother" Amanda had never seen someone like Fred funny,smart,kind yep definitely a Weasley.

Fred had been admiring Amanda for a couple of weeks and he knew she was had feelings for Fred know that she couldn't even explain,but with him being older she knew it would never work.

Fred had now wanted Amanda to be his,he was now ready to ask her to become his one and went into the Gryffindor house when she was given a letter from Fred.

My dearest Amanda,meet me in the courtyard at midnight.

Weasley

Amanda was did not know what to wanted to know what he wanted,but was she ready?

Later that night Amanda sneaked down to the courtyard only to find Fred waiting for her. "Fred?What's going on?"Fred smiled and laughed. "Amanda i have been wanting to tell you this ever scenes i saw you walk through those doors.I love you Amanda Walker and you make me the happiest man on the earth,and would you do me the great honor of becoming my girlfriend?"Amanda was speechless,she was frozen like a statue."Fred I don't know what to say."she smiled "Say yes!"Fred replied with excitement. "Yes!"Amanda had finally felt the love she had needed.

Fred and Amanda are together now,but Fred had noticed a change in Amanda she had been acting differently. "Amanda,are you alright?"Amanda was shocked,but she needed to tell Fred what was happening. " scenes we started dating Draco has been sending me love letters and flowers,to be honest it's kind of worrying."Fred was outraged not knowing what to think,say,or do. "Draco?What does with you?"Amanda looked puzzled "How should I know?"

Fred had no worries though summer break started the next day,Draco could not bother them then.

Amanda knew that Fred was right she would be far away from Draco during the summer,and on the bright side she would be with Fred the whole was ready for summer to begin,he had the summer to spend with Amanda and away from Draco.

Summer was here,everyone was packing up and heading had packed and gone to check if Amanda was ready to had found another note from Draco in her trunk when she started to pack,but she thought nothing of had given it to Fred for him to see what it was before they had had looked at the letter for only a second before throwing it into the fire.

The train had left Hogsmeade,and Fred and Amanda were headed home.

(Chapter 2)

"I can't believe the summer is already over."Amanda had exclaimed to Fred as they got on the train back to Hogwarts. "Yes,more pranks to pull and more time to spend with you."Amanda blushed as Fred kissed her cheek. "Fred what about Draco,what if he try's to hurt you?"Fred was thinking on that answer "I'll blow him up."Fred replied laughed and they went on to the common watched Amanda walk into the common room,he stared her down as she walked beside Fred. "That Weasley doesn't deserve is more like me than anyone,why i bet you she's heartbroken knowing she can not be with me."Draco was furious he would stop at nothing to win Amanda's affection.

Fred had been sending Amanda paper butterflyies in class,but one butterfly was different from the one had a note inscribed into it "Dear Amanda,meet me in the house common room tonight at twelve o'clock Fred

Twelve had just struck and Amanda went down the stairs only to find Fred waiting for her. "Why,hello my fair you here to see me?"Fred had set up a little picnic in the couch. "Fred,this is amazing! Where did you get all of this?" "Weasley's easy picnic set."Amanda let out a small chuckle and sat down next to into the night Fred pulled out a present for Amanda,for tonight was there one year had not forgotten this she had also pulled out a present for Fred,Amanda and Fred traded gifts. "Oh my goodness,Fred this is beautiful."Amanda pulled out the necklace that Fred had gavin her. "Do you like it?"Fred had asked hoping for a good answer "Like it.I love it!Thank you."Fred smiled and set his present to the side. "What are you doing.?Aren't you going to open it?"Amanda asked confused "No,i'm going to save that for later"Fred leaned in and kissed amanda passionately as they laid down and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Fred and Amanda had woken up in eachothers arms and George and Ron standing over them. "Looks like Fred finally found himself a girl."George and Ron laughed "Oh bug off mate."Fred said showing them the had gotten up and headed to the girls room to get ready for the day,Fred soon morning in the common room Amanda had gotten there earlier than Fred so she was waiting to had saw she was alone and got up to make his move. "I see you came in alone this morning,did Weasley abandon you?"Draco had been staring her down. "Drco i would advise you to get away from me before my boyfriend gets said firmly, "What is he going to pull a prank on me or something?"Draco replied,Draco flew out of his seat. "No,but I will fight you."Draco got up and ran out of the common room. "Thanks."Amanda said still in shock "Any time,did he hurt you?"Fred was worried "No,i'm fine."Fred was relieved that DRaco had not hurt Amanda,but he had feared that Draco had not finished what he had had now vowed himself to keep a close eye on Amanda.

Class had begun and Fred was watching Amanda study as he always did during class,but this time he kept a very close eye on Draco as and Fred had just started the fight,but what the didn't realize was it had not even begun.

(Chapter 3)

Christmas was approaching people were packing up and heading home,Amanda was going to spend Christmas with Fred at there had waited till the holidays to tell Fred about what had happened earlier that had been waiting for Amanda to get on the train when he saw he talking with Draco. "Hey george?" "Yeah?" Fred looked more worried than ever "Do you think she is ok?"George looked at Fred with a smirk on his face "Fred she is probably fine don't worry."George looked out the window "On second thought you might have your girl stolen by Draco."Fred did not take this as a bored the train and sat next to Fred,Fred was going to ask her about Draco but she had beat him to it. "Okay I don't need you going off on me so i'm going to say this sent me another letter and this time you might want to take a look at it."Amanda said with a worried look in her eye and handed him the opened the letter and read it aloud.

Dear Amanda

I am ever so grateful that I had met stunning figure and your beautiful eyes.

Fred paused for a moment "Sounds like a medieval poetry writer to me."George made the smart remark,and Fred kept reading.

"I have seen you around school with that Weasley boy,and you seem to be in love with I am determined to win your affections my love.I will find a way to get rid of that Weasley of yours and make you will soon see that Draco Malfoy will never take no for an answer. Yours Truly,Draco Malfoy."

"Your screwed."George said laughing after Fred had finished did not find this funny,Amanda was frightened by the words Draco had relayed to had set down the letter and whispered to Amanda, "I will never let anyone hurt you,especially a coward like Draco."Amanda smiled and kissed Fred then layed on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

"A nice girl you got yourself Freddie."George exclaimed as he read the Daily Prophet "Thanks,but I hope it stays that way."Fred smiled and kissed her forehead.

They had arrived at the Weasley's Amanda was greeted by Ginny when she entered the house.

"Hi Amanda how are you?"Amanda smiled "Fine thank you."Ginny smiled and went to hug her and Fred went upstairs to find their rooms. "Oh Fred hope you don't mind but i'm sharing the room with Ron,you get to room with Amanda."Fred blushed and showed Amanda to their room. "Sorry about the change of plans."Amanda smiled and laughed "I don't mind that means i get to spend more time with you."Fred had stopped blushing only to begin again.

Night had fallen on the Weasley house and everyone had gone to bed,but Amanda and Fred had stayed awake to get some alone time. "You know this might be the best Christmas i have ever had."Amanda blushed "Oh yeah why is that?", "Well i get to spend it with my favorite man."Fred smiled and put his arm around Amanda. "You know how much I love you?"Fred laughed "How much?", "About enough to fill the whole school."Amanda smiled and layed her head down on Fred's chest and fell asleep with the love of her life.

(Chapter 4)

Christmas morning had come at last and Amanda had gotten up to find herself wrapped up in Fred's looked up at fred to see if he was awake, "Good morning beautiful."Fred had said to Amanda staring into her beautiful hazel could not help but smile,they had gotten up and rushed down stairs only to find they were the first ones enough everyone had gotten up and they started opening gifts,but a Amanda had received a strange opened up the gift only to find a letter in the box,Fred had a bad feeling about this letter and he was was a letter from Draco,but it wasn't adressed to Amanda "Fred,it's for you."Freds eyes widened and he took the letter and read it to Amanda.

"Dear ." "Mr,Weasley?Who does he think you are,dad?" George said laughing Fred kept reading.

"You have not seen the worst of me!You will have been well informed by now that i want Amanda to be matter school starts in three days,she will have time to come to her sceneses after spening a week with we get back to school she will choose who she wants,and that will be the last time you ever see her Truly,Draco Malfoy.

"Amanda."Fred looked frightened almost like he had seen a and Fred went back to the room to discuss what had just happened. "What even was that?"Amanda asked worried "A poor attempt to scare us,that's all."Fred was still in shock. "Fred it will all be okay,and when we get back i will do everything in my power to avoid Draco."Fred smiled and kissed Amanda's cheek. "But will it be enough?"Fred asked himself as he ran over the letter in his mind. "everything is fine as long as we have each other,we are stronger than he is."Fred nodded his head and hugged Amanda and held her night Fred and Amanda fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

The holidays had ended and they headed back to school the next had been waiting for them inside the train,when they set off he payed a little visit. "Hello Weasley,and I have come to see if you have made your choice."Draco's eyes hardened on Amanda. "Yes,well my decision was made a long time ago actually." Draco smiled "Has it now?", "Yes,and i choose reasons only I will ever know."Draco had been filled with anger, "You will pay for of you!"Draco stormed off.

"Well I guess you solved that problem."George said to lighten the mood, "Yeah,I guess I did."Amanda had not taken what Draco had said into account,but no time Fred was the one she needed to worry about,Draco had it coming for had a feeling danger was ahead,but this was a new start for the students and she did not want to rewun it. "So are you ready to get back to,studying?"Fred asked Amanda. "Well depends,what kind of studying?"Amanda smiled and knew what Fred was talking about. "We will see,but for now just come here."Amanda moved closer to Fred and leaned in to kiss laid down on the seat and awaited their arrival at Hogwarts..

(Chapter 5)

A week after the whole Draco thing had started Amanda had woken up to the sound of the door opening. "Who's there?Show yourself."Fred had snuck into the girl's room to find Amanda "Amanda,Come here."Fred had another letter from Draco. "Listen to this."Amanda had found that Fred was acting differently. "Fred Weasley you had embarrassed me for the last time!You will pay for this all of you!"Amanda was now terrified and worried for Fred. "Draco would never kill anyone,would he?"Fred asked Amanda "I don't know."

Fred had gone to Quidditch practice and had invited Amanda to had been worried Draco was now on the Slytherin team,and Draco would stop at nothing to get Fred out of the was the day of the big game and and the game had had been eyeing Fred from a far,but he stole a bat from the Slytherin teams beater and aimed the bludger right at Freds had fallen off his broom and went head first onto the ground,Fred was not getting up he had been knocked out game had stopped when harry caught the snitch,but Fred was still rushed over to Fred, "Help!"George screamed trying to wake up his had rushed over to Fred he was not breathing,she had never thought it would come to Mcgonagall had rushed over and laid an enchantment on Fred to keep him alive,Draco had celebrated the downfall of Fred with his friends while they were helping him. "Draco,you little nearly killed my brother,so i will now do the same to you!"George had pointed his wand towards Draco. "George,stop!Fred would not want you to do this."George agreed and lowered his wand.

Fred had woken up in the hospital wing about two weeks later. "Fred are you alright?"Amanda had been by his side everyday, "Yes,i'm a little banged up,but alright."Fred had sat up and hugged amanda tightly. "Draco had hit you with a bludger and you nearly died."Fred had now realized now that if he were to ever die he would need someone to keep Draco away from had shown up later that day to tend to Fred,give him his new prank list. "George i need to speak to you."George knew this was very serious, "I almost died on the Quidditch field that day,and if I were to have died Amanda would have been tourcherd by I need you to promis me this, if I die you will take care of Amanda make her yours and take care for her, you understand?" Fred had no intentions of joking around at this moment,and George he was in this situation he would want Fred to do the same for him.

Amanda had not been aware of the twins agreement,but she knew that whatever happened now was not in her had recovered fully and was back to being his old self,but Draco had not found this out until a week after Fred's had now been devising a new plan to take down both Weasley's,now knowing about the twins plan.

The school year had ended,and the house cup had been awarded to Gryffindor yet and Fred had been reunited and Draco's plan had failed,but there was a new battle on the was now ready to get rid of Fred once and for all,Fred would never see the light of day again.

(Chapter 6)

Another year had started at hogwarts,and everyone had started a except Draco,Draco had his eye on Fred he had devised a new plan to get rid of him in hopes of it working.

"You know,I have a good feeling about this year."Fred said holding Amanda as they walked down the hall. "Oh yeah!Why is that?"Amanda asked sarcastically "I only have two more years in this place."Fred said sounding overly excited. "Yeah,well I still have four years in this bloody hell hole."Fred had realized that meant four more years she had to spend with Draco. "No way,i'm not leaving you here with that brat any longer than you have to."Fred laughed and hugged and Amanda headed to the Gryffindor common room to finish up their day,George had not shown up that night to he would tell fred when ever he would pull a prank late in the night, "I solemnly swear I that i am up to know good."Fred had taken the look on the Marauders Map,but what came next Fred would soon had been in the common room when Fred saw Dracos name appear on the map.

"Amanda,wake is in trouble."Amanda's eyes opened to Fred holding the Marauders Map. "Where is he?", "The common room,but Draco's there."Amanda was in rushed down stairs being very quiet so they would not get caught,George had been sitting down on the front steps of the common room when they got there. "George!George!Are you alright,did he hurt you?"Amanda had sat down to care for George. "No i'm fine."Fred had been looking around for any signs of Draco. "Come on let's get out of here before we get caught."Fred lead them out of the common room.

Draco had planned to get rid of George that night in the common room,but he had not know about Fred having the Marauders and George had given the map away to Harry later that had stayed back for Christmas with ron while everyone else headed home,but Amanda had stayed back to surprise Fred. "Happy Christmas!"Amanda walked in the room with Fred's had sprung up from his chair and lept into Amanda's arms, "Amanda,what are you doing here?"Amanda smiled "I couldn't leave you alone on Christmas."Fred leaned down to kiss Amanda, "Thank you."Fred said while handing her a gift as well.

Amanda and Fred had gone to bed in the Gryffindor common room,George had gone to the boys room and fell fast morning had arrived and Amanda and Fred had been pleased to not find a letter from Draco,but Fred was still worried that Draco was planning something horrible and unforgiving

Draco had not sent a letter in weeks Fred had finally begun to think he had given up towards the end of the was not any more convinced than she was when this all started,but now willingly knowing that Fred had her protected she could go out the rest of the year in had been spying on Draco the rest of the year,send reports to Fred and giving him some so they thought.

(Chapter 7)

It was Fred's last year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry,and Amanda's last year to get any more alone time with had been trying to make up the time they had apart in the summer,but he knew it wasn't enough.

Umbridge had arrived later that year,Harry had tried to rebel against her many of times but failed had started a group called The order of the phoenix to rebel against Umbridge and take down the ministry,but she had started a little army of her had willingly volunteered to bring down the group and put a stop to all the rebellion.

Fred was one of the first to join the fight and tell the had trained hard only to be caught by Draco,Fred had not been informed of this until it was too had started to question Amanda."Now,Amanda is it?You have been caught red handed,you should just give up now.I mean you and your friends will be given up sooner or later."Amanda spit on umbridge refusing to tell her anything. "Well I see,you like to do things the hard way."Umbridge had handed Amanda a detention for later that had arrived and Umbridge had set up a quill and some paper,Harry had told her about had hoped it wouldn't be as bad,but she got amanda wrote on the paper the writing burned deeper into her skin,Amanda let out a blood curtaling had finished her sentence in the prison,also known as her headed back to the Gryffindor common room,where she had ran straight to Fred. "Amanda,did Umbridge do this to you?"Amanda was in too much pain to answer.

Fred had now had a purpose to fight against the ministry,they had hurt the thing he had loved the most. "They will pay for this,all of them."Fred laid Amanda down on the couch and started to tend to her had been mutch worse than Harry's ever was,it was deeper and had gotten up to find the desturbing after math of what happened, "Fred what happened?"George didn't know what to think. "Umbridge happened,she tried to get Amanda to tell her where we were Amanda wouldn't tell her."George was proud of Amanda and he was now going to bash Umbridge's face in when he got the chance.

The night had come for Harry's big speech but he had been interrupted by a sort of earthquake.

"Well I should have known that you were behind all of this all of you my office now!"Everyone headed to the the dark arts room to be except of Fred and George Weasley,where were they you might ask?Well my friend,they were getting ready to pull the best thing Hogwarts has seen in years.

With a crash and a boom the fireworks had had started to fill the air as Fred and George drove out Umbridge and her army. "Wow Fred this is amazing,you have really outdone yourself this time."Amanda had hugged Fred, "This might be my best work when I am not here I need you to stick with Hermione she has promised me to take care of you and keep Draco away."Amanda smiled and kissed Fred's cheek. "Thanks but I'll be ok,and besides I'll see you soon."Fred looked confused,"Dumbledore told me I will be able to graduate early."Fred smiled and picked up Amanda and swung her around. "Amanda that's amazing!"Amanda had looked into Fred's handsome brown eyes and stood on her tiptoes and kissed Fred for the first time in forever.

(Chapter 8)

The time had come for Amanda to be reunited with had been visiting her regularly,and been writing her every had gotten off the train at platform nine and three quarters only to see Fred standing there waiting to hold her in his arms. "Fred!"Amanda ran and jumped into Fred's arms, "Amanda,you have no clue how much i have missed you."Amanda laughed "I think I might."Amanda had graduated a year earlier than Harry due to her interning inside Gringotts.

Fred had gotten Amanda back to the Weasley house,there she was greeted by all of her Hogwarts had never been happier,he had gotten a whole year with just Amanda and his had visited the Weasley's shop after her shift every afternoon,but she would soon come to find out that she had was showing a man to the desk one day when he pulled her aside after he was worried about Amanda she was about two hours late from her shift, "Hey George,excuse me for one second i'm going over to Gringotts to check on Amanda."Fred had raced through the crowd to the bank only to find she had gotten off about three hours had been taken to a place hidden within the walls of the Leaky Cauldron. "Who are you?"Amanda was frightened. "I'm the father of Draco has told me so much about you,like you dating a Weasley,you graduated early,and your wit is you have denied my sons affections towards you."Amanda had on means of repelling, "Well my dear you will soon come to know that us Malfoy's will never take no for an answer.", "So i see."Amanda replied with a smirk on her 's father did not appreciate this, "Well you may leave."Amanda got up and headed to the door.

Fred had seen Amanda come out of the Leaky Cauldron and ran to her. "Amanda,are you ok?"Fred was out of breath. "Yes i'm fine,it was Draco's father we had a little talk."Fred's face flooded with anger, "What did he say to you?Did he hurt you?"Amanda laughed "No,and if he were to ever hurt me he would get the worst of it."Fred smiled and hugged Amanda tightly.

Fred brought Amanda back to the shop where she was greeted by fred in a top hat. "Why hello to the future ."George took Amanda's hand and brought her up the had not told George about this yet but the was going to propose to Amanda later that night.

Amanda had gotten to her and Fred's room when she saw a note on the pillow.

My sweet Amanda,come to the place where we first saw each other and await the you,Fred Weasley.

Amanda was curious what could Fred be up to now?Amanda arrived in the common room only to see Fred standing in front of Dumbledore's stand. "Fred what's going on?"Fred smiled, "Amanda from the first time I saw you I could hardly breath.I have never met a girl like you,you have brightened my world and it is now my turn to brighten Walker would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"Amanda could hardly breath in that moment,but one word slipped out that only brought joy with it. "Yes!"Fred stood up and swung her around then put her down to kiss her as his fiance.

(Chapter 9)

Amanda and Fred had broken the news to the family when school had course news travels fast in the wizarding world,so Draco soon heard about the engagement.

Soon the war had begun and Draco was now the least of their and George had gone to save harry,and Amanda stayed home while this had heard cries of help as they brought George who had lost an ear in. "George hold on,you will be ok."Amanda was sitting next to George when fred had arrived. "How you feeling Georgie?"of course George came up with a smart remark. "Saint like" "Come again?"George laughed. "I'm holy Fred,get it,holy?Fred was amazed. "The whole world of ear-related humor at your disposal,and you go for holy?Pathetic."Fred and George had a small laugh.

Harry had gone to Hogwarts to retrieve one of the last horcruxes and Everyone else followed to protect the had gone up to the top level with George while Amanda stayed with barrier had been put up and the school was safe from any attacks,or so they barrier had broken and all hell had broken loose Fred and George came downstairs to be with their family,but Amanda had vanished. "Ginny where's Amanda?"Ginny had seemed confused, "She told me she was going to look for you."Fred had now realized where she had the fight had begun he could not leave now,Amanda had went to the bell tower to look for had soon found out that he had left,but she had been targeted by had found her, "Draco what do you want?"Draco smiled it's not what I want it's what you want."Amanda's mind went straight to Fred. "Draco please don't hurt him,I will do anything you want just please stay away from my family."Amanda pleaded to Draco. "I'll keep away and tell the others to do the same if you agree to become my wife."Amanda had no answer,she had to save Fred. "Ok,fine,just stay away from him."Draco smiled."Too late."Amanda could not help but curse had made him fly out the window,she rushed down to the hall to find Ginny standing in her pushed Ginny out of the way fearing the saw George crying over a body,and Amanda came to see that it was Dropped to her knees and let out a cry louder than went over to George and he took her in his arms and told her the promise that he had made to his brother. "Amanda,I made a promise to Fred back in the hospital that i would take care of you for the rest of your life if anything were to happen to I am now going to fulfill that you marry me?"George had hoped for the worst. "Yes,because i know if Fred were here he would want me to be .Thank you."Amanda sat there as Fred was taken to the hospital wing and put with the rest of their friends.

Two years later on May 2 they celebrated Fred's life and the glory of the wizarding world.

" am I named after?"Amanda had waited for this day. "You are named after my brother,one of the best wizard's and pranksters the world has ever known."Hearing George say this brought joy to Amanda's heart and gave her hope for the life yet to come.

RIP:Fred Weasley 1978-1998,Thank you for filling our lives with joy.


End file.
